1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a project management for products and particularly relate to a verification plan for automatically checking and verifying a product design. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and a system for creating verification plans based on a product specification using a web user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of developing software products, generating and maintaining accurate and consistent design specifications is a challenge. Sometimes variable names are misspelt or used inconsistently within the design specification and often these errors go undetected in the inspection process. Further, the variable names referenced in a design specification may be inconsistent with the organization rules, the constraints and the processes, such as variable naming rules etc.
Currently the product designs are tested using a plurality of verification methodologies to determine the efficiency. The verification plan defines the goals for testing a product and provides a detailed information about the product specification and a plurality of parameters associated with the product specification. During the project execution phase, the verification plan serves as a reminder of the goals and requirements of the project verification and the verification plan is instrumental in determining the time of completion of a verification process.
The creation of the verification plans is generally dependent on pre-defined methodological steps and also on the operating platform. In the existing techniques, it is very difficult to reflect the changes made in the verification plan incase of a change in a product specification. When a design specification contains incorrect or inconsistent variable names which are not detected during a document inspection process, then these errors are usually detected by a compiler at the time of compiling the software code associated with the specification. In such a scenario, time and energy or resources are wasted in correcting the errors both in the code and in the design specification. In some organizations, a design specification must comply with a document change control process defined by the organization. Thus the wasting of resources is further enhanced because a revision of a specification document requires generation of a document change request and inspection of the document and the change request further thereby resulting in incurring additional costs, wastage of time and wastage of resources.
Hence there exists a need for an automatic method and system for creating the verification plans for verifying an accuracy of a product design directly from the product specification document. Further there is a need for an automatic method and system to include the changes in a product specification in a verification plan. Yet there is a need for an automatic method and system to create a verification plan to provide a direct mapping of product verification plan with a product specification.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.